This invention relates generally to vehicle washing apparatus and more particularly to a brushless vehicle washing apparatus.
In the past brushless vehicle washing apparatus has not been able to satisfactorily clean the grime formed on front and rear ends of vehicles. The front ends of vehicles accumulate dirt, tar, oil and the like thrown up from the road by other vehicles and the same materials thrown up by the vehicle's own rear wheels accumulate on its rear ends. Existing brushless apparatus fails to direct a sufficient cleaning force against these critical areas. Moreover, many brushless apparatus require a relatively long tunnel through which the vehicle moves during cleaning. Therefore, such apparatus is not available for installation in smaller areas such as a garage bay, and is not ideally suited for unattended operation.